trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tri-on
Tri-on History 'History' A planet of wealth and beauty Tri-on and has been a jewel to the Trussian galaxy and the achievments of its inhabitents can show through this planets rich history and Advanced Technology. For as long as Tri-on has existed, its planet has been rich in culture and beauty as well as one of the most isolated societies in the entire Trussia Galaxy. During the 15th age the Tr-ons were discovered by the Trussians, and soon both made contact with each other for the first time. In the centuries after the Trussian Empire and the Tri-on Federation made first contact. They became very close allies, friends, and trade partners. The Tri-ons at this time were very curious of the Galaxy at large as well as loved the goods the Trussians were trading for their tech. As the Trussians were very resepctful and yet very facinated by the Tri-ons as well as amazed of how advanced their technology and culture was. During the 16th age about 1,000 years after the Trussians and Tri-ons contacted one another the Trussian government offered them a spot on their galactic senate. The Tri-ons in return turned down the offer and voted to remain islolated. Though it was not until the 21st age the Tri-ons did finaly accept the offer and are now represented on the Trussian senate, though many of the Tri-on senators and officials are very quiet and private during proceedings. Prior to being contacted by the Trussians, the Tri-ons were very well advanced and prosperious in their society. Their history is also very well recorded yet it is kept highly secretive and only known and taught amongst each other. They do not share nor mention much of their origins or history with outsiders. Though a few parts of their history is known to a very slect few in Trussia. Though their history is shrouded in mystery, some portions are known involving specific events and time periods. Such as when the Tri-on Federation was formed during the Tri-on 17th Dynasty. Around this time this was during the Trussian 12th age in their timeline as well as it is also estimated that a Tri-on Dynasty is also around 350 years long. Prior to the planet uniting Tri-on had established four specific regions with four different factions. This here is also due to the diversity of the Tri-on race such as on the color of a Tri-ons Fur. The Tri-ons Fur Color was arranged into four colors, such as Red, Grey, Black, and the most common which was Green. Each Colored faction would establish their own settlements, and form their own culture that would be isolated yet peaceful among wach faction. This also meant heavy isolation amongst factions themselves in their own portions of the world within cities and villiages becoming wildly diverse. Though it was not until the The First Tri-on War 'during the 16th Dynasty which would help in uniting the planet. This War would become the planets first global War and a defining struggle for the Tri-ons. During this time the Red Tri-ons went to war with the Tri-Fangs a race of violent aggressors that declared a war of Race and Purity agaisnt the Tri-on factions. During the first 6 years of the war the Reds were not even close victory and the other factions were near defeat until they made the desicion to unite as one and to fight the Tri-Fangs. Soon the Reds, Green, Grey, and Black Factions united their militaries and fought the Tri-Fangs and after another 4 years the the factions gained victory. As the Victory over the Tri-Fangs was acheived, the other factions decided that they must be wiped out in order to assure the planets survival. In addition to the casualties the Red Faction suffered the worst loses, So following the War and the losses of the Reds, the other factions using gentics and their advance technology change the genes of the Red Tri-ons. Now instead of being born with red fur, the Reds now had blue fur which was to ensure their survial for the next dynasty. Following the war and how close to destruction their societies was the Tri-ons across the planet united and the day marking their 17th Dynasty. They would become one people and a planet now united under the new Tri-on Federation. They would value, cooperation, honor, and respect and continue to develop advanced technology they would use to adcance their society and culture. Following the Unification of their world and cultures, the Tri-ons would lead themselves into a long era of isolation, peace, and prosperity. Then during the 19th Dynasty the Tri-ons would then face the '''Second Tri-on War, '''this conflict came from the Tri-Fang yet again. This conflict would last of 200 years, but by the end they were victorious yet again. At the end of this conflict the Tri-ons dawned their interest beyond their world, and to help them heal from the war they explored their solar system and soon colonized. Following the Tri-on 20th Dynasty, would lead them into over three more centuries of advancement. Government 'Structure The Tri-on Federation is a Unified Democracy, a government that is highly valued within their society. As a people even before the unification of the planet and the factions each area practiced and upheld a variation of democracy. As the Planet unified the 4 factions came together and signed the Unification Pact, '''a preamble, and shortly later a full constitution to the Tri-ons and its people as a a whole. '''United front of Factions to the Tri-on Federation: The fall and rise. After the First and Second Tri-on Wars, the Tri-ons came together under the governing alliance of their militaries. After the 2nd War they removed the Military from governing and formed their planets first united Democracy meant to create equality and independent thinking. 'The Formation and the Front' Under this new government it would be known as the United Front of Factions. Under this first attempt the Factions of the Tri-ons wil united as one body and as one people though issues soon started to emerge. Such as the organization and representation aspects of governing, especially amongst themselves. From this came dishonesty and dis-organization, a thing in which causes pain within the Tri-ons. 'The Fall of the Front' From this point the the Tri-ons first attempts at unity was in Jepordy and soon their government was a a point at crumbiling with all the internal issues. From this the four factions would unite once again to attempt to solve the yearsporblem and soon a solution was from. Though this is only Follwing the first decade of the United Front, from this the unification system as almost in shambles and the economy was about to crumble. Due to the openess of the factions societies and their obscurity. So following this difficult decade, the Front fell from disunity and economic hard ship. 'Rise of the Federation' Following the next twenty years each of the Tri-on Faction Governments were disassemble each other and soon restructure at a new central capitol city. Within this new city became the central hub of culture and learning for the Tri-on Factions would form as well as each faction could still reside within their territory though they would also privide a new public transit to the Central City. From here they were still able to be in their certain areas, but as the Central City took shape it became a hub for all to come, live and unite as one. Follwoing this many new public structures would come into effect furthining the unification od the world and soon equality would become a priority for the public. Within the Central City of the Federation schools and hospitals began to open. Within the Schools students of each faction would be in one class, and within hospitols doctors of the factions would help each other in healing and education. Shortly as the city was completed the Central City had become a shining utopia of Culture and technology. Everyone had come together for a greater good and a realization that we all should unite so each citizen may better themselves and their society. Within the restructuring of the new government each faction would be given a certain area to govern and establish. As well as each side would be represented equally and fair grounds within a new senate and ruling counsel made up of 4 elected Counsel leaders from each faction in order to ensure peace and fairness amongst their factions and territories in the world. Following several decades during this period, the Tri-on Central Capitol was a flurishing hub and cultural central. The Factions were united under freedom and equality as well as their new Federation was taking shape across their planet. 'Peace and Prosperity' From this Peace and prosperity would carry large atributes for their society and in the folling to help it flourish even more. As well as within this the following centuries alone would lead to growth within Science, culture, and technology would change and grow at a rapid rate. Never before seen in Tri-on, it would help them change for a new age and a new spot on the galactic scale. 'Governing Division' Under the new governing divisions the Tri-ons will Unite as one government, each faction put in charge of a vital system of governing the Tri-on Federation. Under each section will be a Faction based and sent to run said area to maximum effectivness. Under the Executive and Legislative branch will be each faction united as equals. Under the Judicial Branch will be under the guidance of the Grey Faction '''with their wise and fair guidance. They will provide fairness and eqaulity is judgement of the Judicial System and its proceedings. Under the sytem of Medical care will be within the guidance of the '''Blue Faction '''with their knowledge in medicine and healing. Under the system of industry will the '''Black Faction, '''with their guidance and skill in craftsmenship they will produce all the Tri-on will ever need. Under the area if Military and Defense willl be the '''Green Faction, faction. As the most warior like they will be given the task and duty to defesn Tri-on and its people, government, and interests as one people. Under the system of governing, education, science and technology will be all factions working as on the better our society for the greater good. 'Re-armerment ' As centuries passed after the Unification of the Tri-on people, it became crucial that they must defend themselves from any threat. From this the Tri-on Federation decided it was time to rearm themselves and over the next several decades they would. From this they would created the Tri-on Unified Military Industries, 'a specialized company meant to design and manufacture weapons and ships for the Tri-on Military and their Defense Forces. 'The Galactic Stage As the Tri-ons advanced so would their policies on the Galactic Stage. In earlier years Tri-on Policy was very clear, and that was non intervention. Though as time went on this quickly change due to current politic and several proxy wars. Following this and the first contact with Tri-on and the Trussian Empire would see huge changes and innovations as the Tri-ons became more active within the galaxy. 'Representation on the Trussian United Union Senate.' After the Trussian Empire and the Tri-on Federation made first contact with each other came an alliance in economics and in military strength. AS this flourished so did trade and friendship from both powers. Within this the Trussia Empire would offer representation for Tri-on within the Trussian Imperial Senate. From this the Tri-ons Influence in science, technology, and decision making would explode across the galaxy. Tri-on Central Capitol The Tri-on Central Capitol is the primary Capitol city the Tri-on Federation and the Planet. It was an enormous city built about a decade after the Factions Unification. It was built and located at the northern tip of the planet under the cooperation of all factions. The City itself featured many housing districts, transportation hubs,shopping centers, as well as universities, museums, and schools. The city was abundant with them all for millions of its citizens. In addition the Central Capitol of Tri-on was also served as the seat of the Federation government and the planets cultural hub. It was a place where all factions across the planet could meet within a tranquil place and celebrate their piece and unity. 'Central Ring ' The Central Ring was the main political center of the Tri-on Capitol City. It holds many of the Tri-ons government buildings as well as main headquarters for their military. It holds one of the most beautiful settings within the entire city. Their are several avenues, parks, gardens, as well as architechture. Galatic Positiioning Location Tri-on is located within the Deep Central Galactic core of the Trussian Galaxy. It is within a very turbulent area, which consisting of various electrical storms, stellar nurseries, as well as black holes within their region of space. Becuase of this their planet has deveolped a lot differantly then other with their Galaxy. Such as it has an extremely humid climate and no Polar ice caps. Other then one small Arctic region to the far northern hemisphere which bousts the coldest climates on the planet. The Planet of Tri-on has seven moons, all of breathable atmospheres as well as filled with thick pines forests and several high mountain ranges. Tri-ons solar system consists of 28 planets all orbitting a large Green and smaller Red Sun. Tri-on itself, is the third planet within it solar rotating from its suns''' Alpha''' and Omega. The other planets consist of various gas giants and a few other inhabitable worlds colonized by Tri-on for population growth, scientific research, and defense operations. Appearance Tri-on looks vary similar to earth, it is about the same size as well as it has several continents and oceans. Though that is where the similarites end and the differences begin. Terrain T'ri-on has four large continents and 8 oceans, though many are quite small. All of the continents are wooded and are covered with trees and mountainous terrains. The Planets Atmosphere is very thin is some areas and thickier in others, making the air quality very difficult for off worlders to adapt. As well as do to Tri-ons Positioning with their solar system, the planet has northern and southern polar ice caps. The Planet is extrenely hot and very humid which feels fine to the Local Tri-on Population but can easily casue Heatstroke to any off worlder. The Tri-on Race and Tri-Fang Sub Species 'Tri-ons The primary race inhabitting the planet the Tri-ons were very well advance and adapted to their planets weather and environment Physiology and Biology The Physiology of Tri-ons is quite unique. such as they carry a variety of organs and abilites unlike any other that can be found in the galaxy. A Tri-on has four distinct fur colors, such as Green, Grey, Black, and Blue (Formally Red). Each developed becasue of a specific environement on their planet. Though united, most factions still live within their own areas. In additon, Tri-ons also feature a very strange and unique biology each faction shares. Such as a Tri-on has 6 hearts, 4 pairs of lungs, and two individual brains within their heads. As well as two large black eyes, their eyes are the most notiiceable feature that can be seen on a Tri-on. Such as they can see in almost any type of environement and can adapt their vision when needed. ''T'ri-Fangs The Tri-Fang was a sub species that were very deadly and very backwater race within the Tri-on world and its culture. Due to they were extremely violent, warring, and tented to attack one another over the littlest things. Becasue of this Physiology and biology The T'ri-Fangs in comparison were larger in stature but very most agressive due to their instincts, hormones and aggressions. They freatured many same biological traits as the Tri-ons such as organs and their unique eye structures. Though they had and unstoppable blood lust and facination with violence and gore. From this they isolated themselves and fought each other in arenas. Many times to the Death, in matches of pure violence and brutality. It was like this with them for over 2,000 years until various wars amongs themselves and other tribes drovethem from their mountainous homes into the furtile lands of the Tri-ons. The first attacks came from the eastern regions within farming communities, them it spread rapidly to the other rural eastern communites of the Red faction. As this happened the Red Factions government deployed ground forcesonly to have them slaughted in hours. Following this mean the red faction evacuated 65% of their rural communites and fled to the major cities such and the Tri-on Eastern Capitol. Froms this situation would lead to the 'First Tri-on War, 'which would engulf the planet in a terrible 10 year war. The Tri-ons would gain victory over the 'T'ri-Fangs 'with their superioir technology and weaponry in a war and race and eradication of a fould smelling vermon as they saw the 'T'ri-Fangs' were. Though a very interesting trait of the' T'ri-Fang 'were their three part Jaws. Each part had up to six large 4-8 inch fangs which could deliver a very powerful venom. Technology The Primary pinical of the Tri-ons is their technology, with their citizens brilliant minds and their access to a wide arrangement of resources they have made hundred if no thousands of accomplishements that can put many other societies to shame. From War, Medicine, or even just for the purpose of entertainment the Tri-ons have created something to fill the need. '''Hyper-Sling.' Developed By Tri-ons Unified Military Industries, the Warp sling is the most advanced and most classified piece of tech ever created by the Tri-ons. The Hyper Sling can shoot a vessel of any size, much faster then any current warp or hyper drive. To the extent where a ship can travel from one end of a galaxy to another in less then a few seconds. Ty-ser Ty-sers were a form of laser energy developed by the Tri-ons. They were incredibly power energy sources used to power weapons used by the Tri-on Police, Citizens, Military. Ships The''' Sling Shot''' is the most common Tri-on vessel that can be seen flying across space and on their planet. It is very advanced while yet easy to mass produce and realitivity inexpensive for anyone to by. Becasue if this it has become a very popular choice for both public and military usage. It comes in two variants which is the Tri-A1 which is about 150 meters and mainly used for civilian and private use. The second variant is the Tri-B2 which is either 400 Meters and used to ship freight and a modified one for the Tri-on Military forces. It provides quick speed and transportation and a very affortiable price. Ship: '''Sling Class '''Design: '''Saucer '''Length: '''150 meters, civilian class. 400 Meters, Military configuration. '''Hyper Drive Class: '''Hyper Sling (Tri-on Design) Capable: .39 Hyper-Warp '''Engines: '''Three Hydrogen cell hover thrusters '''Special Features: '''Gyroscoping stabilizing system. 'Manufacturer: ' ' Tri-on Ship Yards ' '''Armamants: '''One green "Continuously Firing Proton Laser". One Dark matter "Continuously Firing Laser". Black hole energy Torpedos. Hydrogen Torpedos. Proton Torpedos. 'Tri-on Riot Police T.R.I.A.D' The Tri-on Riot Police is the Primary '''Gendarmerie' for the Tri-on Federation. The Riot Police is a heavily armed and heavily trained force established for the defense and internal security for the Tri-on Federation. They essentially act as the Federations Army and Police forces meant to uphold the planets internal security. They are to ensure that Tri-ons laws are obeyed and punish those who break them. The Riot Police also form the bulk of both Law Enforcement and the military for the Tri-on Federation as they serve as Infantry, Guards, and naval and star-fighter Pilots. 'Appearance ' The T.R.P can be seen in Black Uniforms with the green Tri-on Crest in their chest and side. Their uniforms are equipped with full body armor and full head helmet with visor. Most uniforms will also change in style based on Tri-on city, territory, or faction. 'Weapons' The T.R.P first primary weapons are melee, mainly consisting of Stun-Batons and shields. When more fire power is needed they will equip themselves with high rate firing blasters rifles, assault pistols, or stun/gas grenades. The standard issue side arm typically carried by T.R.P officers is the popular TB-1 Blaster Pistol. An extremely powerful blaster, widely used across all ranks of the T.R.P and TRIAD forces. Another favorite used by the T.R.P and T.R.I.AD is the T-77-A5 Blaster Carbine. A very powerful blaster within the Tri-on Arsenal, it will disintegrate anything it hits when on regular and high modes. Though it is was dubbed as the standard issue Rifle of the Tri-on Federation it is not used much. Due to the excess of power it has. Because of this many T.R.P and T.R.I.A.D Troopers will mainly use blaster pistols and Melee weaponry. T.R.I.A.D T.R.I.A.D or the Tri-on Unified Armed Forces and Defense Force, was the unified Military forces of the Trion Federation which consisted of three branches. The Thre primary branches consisted of a Starfighter Core, Primary Command, and the Tri-on Intelligence Service. Naval Forces The Tri-on Naval Forces was one of the most crucial defense services in use by the Tri-on Federation. It was composed of some 30 divisions of Starships with some 2,800 ships serving with each division. From this Tri-ons navy was oraganized into two branches which was the External Operations Divisions '''and the '''Home Guard. '''Under each branch they were given 15 divisions and a specific function. The '''External Operations Division '''was tasked with External Defense Operations, Exploration, and transport while the '''Home Guard was tasked with conducting internal defense and patroling operations for Tri-ons planetary and colonial territoires. In total Tri-ons ships were constructed on their jungle covered moon of Olzac. The Moon held the primary contructing area fro most Tri-on ships. In total the Tri-on Defesne fleet has some 75,000 ships that are based on Tri-on and Olzac. There is also a specilized fleet under construction on Olzac known as the''' Baltic-9,' this fleet was some 9,000 new class star destroyers under construction to help strengthen the Tr-on navy and defense forces. Ideology -Within the Tri-on Society they balance equality as well as worship technology and knowledge. -Law and Order in Tri-on is strict and harsh. Trivia A Tri-on Dynasty is considered to be over 200 years. Currrently, there has been over 110 Dynasties so currently this puts Tri-on at 22,000 Years old. Though only the last two centuries of their history is really known to outsiders as well as their society is even older. Possibly as old as the Galaxy itselt, since the first Tri-ons constructed their first Church and telescope to look up at Gods Great creation. They new of God and his creation and vowed to honor him and know anything and everything he created. As well as they worship him so he may bless and protect them over all within the unknown. Known Citizens '-Kak': Kak is the 13/14 year old Son of a Tri-on Senator who holds a political seat for Tri-ons representation on the Trussian Senate. He currently lives within the Trussia Imperial and attends a local academy and is Best friends with D, Jake (Son of Chark Fire.) '-Tod: '''Tod has recently drawn some attention to himself. This is do to unlike most Tri-ons who only are of one factiona nd display one fur Color, Tod has displayed to colors within his Genes. And this is that of Blue and Red in multiple colorations over his fur. '''Jarkan: '''Jarkan is a High Ranking Naval Captain within the Tri-on Defesne Fleets. HE has served various decadesand conflicts to defedns his people and his way of life. So much so he is one of the longest serving navy Captains and one of the most experienced at Tri-ons Disposal.